DE 16 58 604 discloses a bridge-laying device with the corresponding bridge, wherein the vehicle is equipped with means for supporting at least two sections, which can be assembled to a bridge and are placed one on top of another during transportation, as well as with means for assembling and laying the bridge.
The two front sides of the bridge sections to be connected have the same design. At least one cantilever girder is arranged on the vehicle and can be pushed out in the longitudinal direction of the bridle, has means for connection to the bearing-side end of the upper bridge section and is used to displace and lower these sections.
DE 20 17 489 discloses an arrangement of bridge halves, which are arranged one on top of another on a transport vehicle and are connected to one another fully automatically. Claw couplings are arranged on the lower chords of the bridge halves and the claw couplings are able to be pushed vertically into one another. The head ends of the upper chords of the bridge halves coming into contact with one another have pushing strips.
The disadvantage of DE 16 58 604 and DE 20 17 489 is the arrangement of the pivotable arm on the telescopic girder of the laying girder. As a result, it is necessary for the bridge sections to be coupled together into a bridge before the telescopic girder parts can be extended to form the cantilever girder. In addition, a very long flexible hydraulic line is needed to actuate the cylinders of the pivotable arm when it acts as a lowerable accommodating support for the cantilever girder. Each part of the cantilever girder has support and idle rollers, over which the bridge moves.
In a prior-art bridge-laying device according to DE 21 16 120, the device consists of a caterpillar vehicle (tracked vehicle), on whose top side a girder is arranged, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, is pivotable at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and consists of a plurality of telescopically extensible girder parts. Two bridge sections, which can be assembled into a bridge, are arranged one on top of another in the longitudinal direction on the girder, and these bridge sections have one end that can be coupled and one free end each. A coupling means is provided for connecting the bridge sections, and a pivotable arm, which is articulated at the rear end of the girder when viewed in the direction of travel of the vehicle, is used as the coupling means.
The drive of this rear arm is designed such that the rear arm either must be pivoted to the rear during travel without bridge to form a low overall height of the armored bridge-laying vehicle, which is unfavorable for the overall length of the empty vehicle, or the rear arm is pivoted up in the forward direction, which is unfavorable when passing through with low obstacles (e.g., overhanging derrick poles).
DE 41 23 092 discloses a bridge-laying device with a telescopic cantilever girder pivotable around an axis, with bridge sections located on top one over the other, which can be assembled into a bridge and are displaceably arranged on the cantilever girder.
Thus, the basic body of the cantilever girder is at least as long as the chassis and is displaced in a sleeve-like laying beam. The laying beam is only about half as long as the chassis, and it is projectingly arranged on its rear-side part. The pivotability of the cantilever girder is achieved by a pivoting mounting of the laying beam with a support, which can be raised and lowered, at its end facing away from the obstacle.
DE 38 91 429 discloses an armored bridge-laying vehicle, which is designed as a cantilever construction girder for laying a bridge.
The disadvantage of this armored bridge-laying vehicle is its high weight, because the laying vehicle must have its own balancing weight. Such a laying vehicle is not always available for each user, and it requires a new purchase or expensive conversions. Furthermore, the folded-up support legs or the support shield restrict the view of the driver or user of the laying vehicle during travel, as do the folded-down support legs during laying.
Moreover, the bridge-laying vehicle must always be set up in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the bridge. This requires an additional alignment time and a larger surface area at the bridge-laying site for the bridge-laying process.